It is desirable in many applications to precisely align or microposition various objects. Although the precision with which the objects must be positioned varies according to the application, the objects must oftentimes be aligned to within several microns to several tenths of microns. Typical applications that require micropositioning include micromachining applications, the handling or examination of microbiological specimens, and the alignment of an optical fiber, such as a single mode optical fiber, with another optical element. By appropriately micropositioning an optical fiber relative to a laser diode, for example, a large percentage of the optical signals provided by the laser diode can be coupled to the respective optical fiber.
Although several micropositioning devices have been proposed, a need still exists for alignment devices that incorporate improved micropositioning techniques. For example, increased demands are being made upon the precision with which objects, such as optical fibers, are aligned. As such, there is a need for more precise alignment devices that provide reliable and repeatable micropositioning to within a few microns to several tenths of microns. In addition, many applications now require that the objects be micropositioned in not just two directions, but all three orthogonal directions, that is, the X, Y and Z directions. As such, there is also a need for improved alignment devices that precisely align an object in each of the X, Y and Z directions. Although the precision with which objects must be aligned is ever increasing, an increasing emphasis is being placed on reducing or at least limiting the cost of the alignment devices. As such, alignment devices are needed that can be fabricated in an affordable and efficient manner without compromising the alignment precision of the resulting alignment device.